


Podfic: Two Reasons

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of my own work "Two Reasons".</p>
<p>
  <i>When Akira goes to China, following in the footsteps of his father, he sends pictures to Hikaru.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Two Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462054) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



Download: [MP3](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-2reasons.mp3) (Right click, save as.)


End file.
